Cursed for love
by Abunaikokoro1313
Summary: Ranma is a prince cursed when one fiancée is scorned now he must lift the curse, save his father, and destroy an evil that has lain dormant for years. Rated T for now just in case.


**Okay while my other story isn't complete i wanted to write this one, so enjoy my Ranma fanfiction. **

Chapter 1

She glared bitterly out of the window as the cart she was riding in thundered down the road. She ignored almost everything as she stared out of the window angrily. Most of all she was trying to ignore her father who shifted uncomfortably in the seat next to hers. He was unnerved by his daughter's angry silence. '_As he should be,' _she growled in her head as her glare intensified.

Hoping to calm herself to at least yell at her father, for that was normal for her; she glanced up at the sky. Generally it would calm her; it would turn her thoughts on impossible fantasies of being as free. Normally she would sigh wistfully and forget about her anger.

The clear, bright blue sky with its white clouds drifting lazily across did nothing but invoke the sneer that crossed her face.

_**Flashback**_

That morning, before they had left for the meeting, she had thought that the sky was a positive omen. She thought they would complete the treaty meeting with no difficulty. Had she known what this treaty promised she wouldn't have been so eager to help her father.

Her anger returned full force as she remembered what had just taken place. An actual growl escaped her mouth as everything washed over her.

She had confidently walked into the room looking the lord and his son straight in the eye, so sure of her purpose for being there. She was wrong, which wouldn't be made known to her for a while. The lords son glared at her and she ignored it, well she ignored him in general. She had come to make sure her father didn't ruin the treaty with something or other.

She sat patiently while the lord seemed to study her intently. He turned his attention down to the treaty sitting in front of him and then he looked up at her father. He nodded his head in what she assumed acceptance and her father grinned with happiness. This confused her to no end, nothing had been discussed and yet the king agreed.

"NO WAY!" the lords son yelled and she looked up at him startled. '_did he want us to be at war forever?'_ "I'm not marrying her."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?" she yelled standing up and looking at her father for an explanation, she noticed briefly the shocked look on the Princes face.

She glared at her father when no answer was forthcoming; she turned toward the desk and snatched the partly signed treaty. She skimmed over the minor details until she found the agreements the only difference in her expression was the narrowing of her eyes as she read. _'An arranged marriage!"_

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before slamming the piece of paper down. She looked at her father with poorly veiled anger, "Don't _I_ get a say in this?"

She could feel the Prince and King's shock as if it was palpable, obviously they hadn't known about her cluelessness on the agreements of the treaty.

"I am merely looking after our families best interest," her father started calmly, "As the Heiress you need a suitable husband. Even better would be to have an alliance with another Kingdom."

"Well," she started seemingly in control of her temper. "It seems like a smart deal, but I REFUSE to be married against my will as part of some treaty!"

With that she left the room. Instead she chose to wait for her father in the carriage as her father finished the meeting.

_**End Flashback**_

She wasn't sure what had set her off near the end. It could have been the fact that her father was trying to control her life, or maybe it was the calm way he did it that sent her over the edge. Either way she wouldn't be talking to her father for a while.

She turned away from her thoughts as the carriage pulled to a stop. They had finally arrived home, most likely just after dinner had been served. The trip had taken the majority of the day, and the whole ordeal had drained her of all of her energy.

The driver offered her his hand with a smile, and she took it sending him a thankful smile. Once she was on the ground she turned and thanked him giving him another smile before walking into her castle.

The comforting smell of home greeted her and she inhaled them and allowed them to sooth most of what was bothering her, this would at least let her to talk to her sisters calmly.

She walked into her room and threw her traveling bag half-hazard onto the desk placed by the door. She removed her boots and dropped them on the floor at the bottom of her bed. She glanced briefly at the bed and sighed and began stripping out of her traveling cloths. She dumped them at the bottom of the bed and walked into the bathing house.

She grunted as the hot water first touched her skin. Feeling the heat race through her body she groaned, and sank deeper into the water.

A few minutes later she stretched her now relaxed muscles and then exited the hot water. Wrapping a towel around her body she walked back into her room, ignoring her eldest sister who was sitting on the bed.

Sitting at the vanity she began brushing her wet hair slowly, waiting for something to be said but not willing to be the first to speak.

"What happened Akane?" Kasumi asked in her ever patient tone.

$R$

"What do you mean?" Genma asked his son, who was obviously the responsible one.

"I mean you have me engaged to almost every eligible girl within region!" Ranma yelled turning to face his father, "And now to a Princess to a Kingdom that you tried declaring war on! What happens when the others you promised me to find out?"

The king paled at the thought, _'not that much blood ever reaches his head'_ Ranma thought angrily as he waited for his father's reply, "I'll tell them that the decision is made as to whom you will wed."

"And who would that be? Shampoo our maid? Or that cook you bribed so we could get a free meal while on the road? You know the little place I'm talking about, it's on the border of the Tendo's lands. Or maybe that priestess, witch lady or whatever she was? The Princess? Or anyone else I'm forgetting?"

"Well, which one do you like?" Genma asked hating the prospect of giving up all those ladies.

"NONE!" Ranma bellowed thinking of all the suitors he could remember. He didn't want some demure woman. He wanted a challenge, someone who was strong, confident, smart, quick on her feet, witty, and someone who would amuse him with even the smallest things. None of the women presented to him had those qualities.

"Ranma-" Genma started but whatever he was about to say died as soon as his son turned back towards him.

Leveling him with a glare Ranma began talking slowly as not to be unheard or misunderstood, "_If_ I marry it will be of _my_ choice." Ranma left with tha, heading back to his chambers nodding once to his man servant in a greeting.

Mousse was a good servant, and companion. They were close and Ranma didn't think Mousse as a servant but more as a friend. The tall servant was one of the reasons that he would never marry shampoo, the two loved each other and he wanted them to be happy.

"Is he doing it again?" Mousse asked with a familiarity that was never displayed in front of the other members of the family.

"When is he not? He has even suggested a Princess today!"

"Ah, yes her. She was quite beautiful, ne?" Mousse asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Now, Mousse you thinking of anyone but Shampoo?" Shampoo asked as she entered the room smiling at the tall muscular man she loved.

"I was merely observing, Koi," he answered placing a large hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"I didn't notice," Ranma said off handedly as he walked to his desk.

"Shampoo once worked for Tendo's," Shampoo said with her odd speech that the two males in the room had become accustomed to, "Princess Akane was Shampoo's charge. Such odd girl." Shampoo said with a fond smile.

Before anyone else could say anything else there was a loud knock at the door. Each filed out of the door ad met the king and the other prince at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening King Genma, Prince Ryouga," Mousse said as he and Shampoo bowed deeply.

The two nodded and everyone's attention turned to the door, which was being answered by one of their very bulky guards. The guard was suddenly blown back by a large gust of wind.

Coming through the door, garbed all in white was one of Ranma's unwanted suitors. She bowed lowly head almost touching the floor as she kneeled in front of the royal family.

"I have come for my Fiancée," she said quietly without looking up, and Ranma scowled.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to see you again," the King said walking slowly down the grand staircase, stopping in front of the kneeling woman, "Unfortunately another girl has been chosen for Ranma's wife and Queen. My apologies."

The girl's head snapped up and her eyes flared dangerously, "What?" she demanded standing to her full height, which towered above the King.

'_Too tall for me,'_ Ranma thought suddenly, forgetting the angered female.

"There were many women eligible for my Ranma, one had been chosen above everyone," Genma said causally stretching out a hand to lead the dismissed female out of the castle.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She gritted out moving away from the advancing hand, "You shall be punished for this treachery!" she wailed loudly, "Until the boy finds his own love you will be cursed!"

There was another sudden gust of wind that blew the gathered people back rendering them all unconscious. The scorned woman looked around at her work and smirked.

#H#

A toothless smile creped across the man's wrinkled face as he heard the 'unfortunate' news about King Genma. This would be a great advantage to him, he waved his hand suddenly summoning the old hag that he forced to work for him. Both were as old as time, but she had never willingly done his evil bidding.

"What do you wish?" the woman's old voice croaked out as she bowed her head, feeling anything but respect for the man, no, thing she served.

"Genma. He is weak, bring him to me and invade his unprotected castle."

The old woman nodded once and was gone as soon as her master blinked. A grin erupted from his normally stoic face as he thought about the torture that would be inflicted upon his enemy.

If the witch was correct then he could keep the king in his weakened state for the entire time. If it were true the king would be defenseless. The king's mistake had finally been his down fall.

End Chapter.

**So feel free to read and review, i'm pretty sure the next chapter isn't for a long time comming.**


End file.
